In modern buildings controllable dampers are used to achieve better regulation of the building climate. Non-central ventilation systems in particular are used more frequently as are individually regulatable ventilation units for single rooms, which require a more sophisticated regulation strategy in order to open and close individually arranged dampers in a specific manner. This results in an increasing demand for damper systems and drives for adjusting damper systems.
The drives for dampers are frequently arranged in small and relatively inaccessible installation spaces on buildings, for example in suspended ceilings or false floors. The requirements for the function and durability of damper drives are therefore stringent.